That Time of the Month Isn't Too Bad
by Rule12H8r
Summary: When it's Chloe's time of the month and her cramps keep her from attending Bella rehearsal, Beca stops in to check on her. Bechloe. This is a prompt I got a really long time ago on tumblr and I posted it there, but forgot to post it here because it was on a flashdrive that I lost, which I just found so yay! Read, review, and enjoy!


"Where's Chloe?" Fat Amy asked Beca when the redhead was not at rehearsal.

"She couldn't make it today. She was having some, uh, 'lady problems' and wasn't feeling too hot." Beca explained, receiving a nod from the other girl, who then went back to trying to learn their choreography.

Beca sighed to herself thinking of Chloe. Yes, they had become friends, and she liked to think that they were incredibly close and that they had grown quite a bit since her Bella audition.

The brunette just wished that they could be more than friends. She couldn't help but adore her gorgeous, sweet, amazing friend, but she knew that the girl was too far out of her league and tried her best to put her feelings aside to keep the relationship they had now. Beside this, Beca knew she would do everything and anything for Chloe.

These thoughts are what put her outside the door of Chloe and Aubrey's off campus apartment an hour after Bella rehearsal, instead of her own dorm. Her face dropped when Aubrey answered the door instead of Chloe, and it did not go unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Oh, relax. I'm leaving for a class. Trust me, I don't want to spend any extra time with you either." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked past the smaller girl, out to her car.

Beca smirked and shook her head, shutting the door behind her. The DJ made her way back to Chloe's bedroom, announcing herself with a gentle knock before cracking the door open, thinking the older girl might be asleep.

"Hey there!" Chloe greeted with a brilliant grin on her face, pulling out her ear buds and resting her book down on her bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" Beca asked as she made herself comfortable in the room that had become more than familiar to her. Kicking her shoes off and leaving them by the door, shrugging off her jacket and draping it over Chloe's desk chair, she watched the brunette shrug as she made her way to sit down at the foot of the bed, trying to respect Chloe's boundaries. Chloe however didn't have many boundaries at all and moved over to make room for Beca beside her at the head of the bed.

Beca ducked her head to hide her grin as she tucked her legs under the covers and rested her bag in her lap.

"What's that?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the bag, all questions about her health forgotten.

"This girl asked me to drop some stuff off for you." Chloe raised an eyebrow, urging Beca to go on. "Alright, well, she told me not to tell you who, but I suppose I can drop a few hints." Beca teased. "She's a Bella, brown hair, short, a DJ, the coolest, hottest most badass chick you'll probably ever meet-"

Chloe cut her off there with a laugh. "Okay, enough with the ego boost missy, what did you bring?"

"And now, Miss Beale, here's your prize!" Beca pulled her best announcer voice and the delicate laugh it brought out of Chloe had a smile tugging at her lips.

"M&M's and chips for cravings, bananas for cramps, Midol for pains," Beca said, pulling the items out as she went "a few Arizona Raspberry Green Teas because I know they're your favorite, some magazines because I know you won't want to get out of bed or do anything and you'll get bored, and a CD with a few new mixes to cheer you up."

Beca now sat under the pile of everything she brought for Chloe, worrying that it was too much. The last thing she wanted to do was seem weird or overbearing.

Meanwhile, Chloe had this big, brilliant grin on her face. The older girl couldn't help but think that Beca was such an amazing girlfriend. _No_, Chloe thought to herself _she's not your girlfriend. She doesn't like you like that._

Chloe mentally shook her thoughts away and pulled Beca into a tight hug, taking her by surprise. The way they were sitting, the two were both painfully aware of how close their lips were. They pulled back and Chloe popped the CD into her laptop for them to listen to.

They both knew what they wanted, but couldn't admit it. For now, Beca would continue to treat Chloe like a princess and Chloe would continue to pray that she could make her her own.


End file.
